Cole Dragoscale
|-|Cole Dragoscale= |-|Raging Cole= Cole Dragoscale is non-canon character from SuperSaiyan2Link's "The Dragon King's Son" series of books on Wattpad. You can find the original story here. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Cole is the only son of Akihiro Dragoscale. As the child of the former Prodigal Hero, Cole is a Dragon Prince insistent on growing out pf his father's shadow. Fanon Wiki Ideas * Tsumichi vs Cole Dragoscale (Complete) * Mami Tomoe vs Cole Dragoscale (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Teen Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) Backstory 15 year old Cole Dragoscale lived happily in the Dragon Kingdom, until the dying spirit of Mephistopheles used his last breath to seal a Legendary Raging Dragon inside of Cole's soul. Things went downhill after that. A man with a rare disease in his heart took drastic measures. He assassinated the Dragon King, and stole his heart. The man replaced his heart with the Dragon King's, but things didn't go as planned. He grew to 50 feet tall, and got features of a Dragon. This man was known as Dragon Heart. Akihiro had other business to attend to, and so, he sent Cole to fight Dragon Heart. But Akihiro didn't leave Cole empty handed. Akihiro gave Cole gloves that contained incredible power harvested from dragons and dinosaurs. Appearance/Personality Cole is generally seen as an average teen. While not in any way overly muscular, Cole is fairly physically strong, and his muscles compliment his structure. At just under six feet tall, Cole is the same size as most. With generally fair skin, Cole grows to be a tad more tan once he is reunited with the Dragon Kingdom. The Prince has dark black short hair, along with one scarlet eye and one emerald eye that grow to be more defined upon visiting the Dragon Kingdom. More often than not, Cole sports an ordinary black shirt and plain jeans. Slightly snarky and arrogant, but far more reserved than his father, Cole can be seen as quite gruff and strong-willed. However, he has underestimated almost every opponent he's faced, purely due to his own cocksure demeanor. Cole also has a very big heart behind the flamboyant front he puts on. Personal Stats Name: Cole Dragoscale Origin: The Dragon King's Son's Sequel Gender: Male Age: 14 - 15 Classification: Human, High school student, Dragon Prince Date of Birth: Saturday, September 21, 2030 Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Dragon Kingdom Weight: 132 pounds or 59.9 kilograms Height: 5.8 feet or 1.73 meters Family: Akihiro Dragoscale (Father), Usagi Dragoscale (Mother), Rukia Stevens (Aunt), Aoyama Dinospike (Uncle), Sakura Stevens (Uncle), Crystal Dinospike (Aunt), Jason Stevens (Cousin) Handedness: Right-Handed Eye Color: Scarlet and Emerald Hair Color: Black Martial Status: Dating the Crocodile Princess Status: Alive Affiliation: Dragon Kingdom, Dinosaur Kingdom, Crocodile Kingdom Stats Note: While, as of '''07/14/18', Andrew does not have his own page on the FC/OCVS Battles Wiki, the format for pages, along with their tiering system, is quite intriguing and very neatly designed. Thus it has been very clearly incorporated in this page.'' VS Battles Tier: 9-B |''' 9-A''' | 8-C, at least 6-B as Raging Cole | 8-C, at least 6-A as Raging Cole Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Limited Animal Manipulation (Can commune with and, to a degree, call upon Dragons and Dinosaurs), Limited Clairvoyance (Can see the future in the form of dreams), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Withstood the heat of lava and raging fires), Transformation (Into Raging Form) Attack Potency: Wall level (Defeated the past form of Gigantalus, who was able to damage long reaches of land) | House level+ (Comparable to Aquilary-Arc Akihiro) | Small Building level (Fought Dragon Heart to a standstill, who was the size of a building at the time) | Building level (Lasted against and dealt minor damage to Pegaspark), at least Country level+ '''as Raging Cole (Overpowered Pegaspark, comparable to Dragoscale) | '''Building level, around Continent level as Raging Cole (Dealt damage to Dragon Heart around full power) Speed: Regular Human+ | Supersonic+ (Reacted to and dodged bullets from a pistol) | Transonic (Reacted to Gigantalus' soundwave toxins) | Speed of Light '''(Comparable to Akihiro and Dragon Heart) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | House Class+ | Small Building Class | Building Class, Country Class+ as Raging Cole | Building Class, Continent Class as Raging Cole Durability: Wall level (Tanked blows from a past form of Gigantalus) | House level+ (Comparable to Aquilary-Arc Akihiro) | Small Building level (Took blows from Dragon Heart, who was the size of a building at the time) |''' Building level''' (Took blows from Pegaspark), at least Country level+ as Raging Cole (Tanked hits from Pegaspark) | Building level, around Continent level as Raging Cole (Took hits from Dragon Heart around full power) Stamina: Fairly high. Can fight for many days on minimal rest. However, overexertion leaves for his abilities to severely decrease for a prolonged period of time. Exposure to darkness also lowers his stamina quite a large amount more than with a regular human. Range: '''Standard melee range, although it is extended a few meters with Light Beam, and up to hundreds of meters as with attacks such as the Dragon Fire and Have and Blast. '''Intelligence: Although he had a formal education, Cole was even more distant than his father was. Coupled with daily training from Akihiro, Cole didn't pay much attention to his school studies, and, thus, wasn't always the smartest. Following the death of his grandfather, King Dragoscale, Cole dropped out of school to combat rising foes. Weaknesses: Cole is extremely naive, and much less intelligent than even his father. As a brawler, Cole favours punching and violence over strategics, and thus can be tricked rather quickly. He may be fast, but it isn't hard to get around his meager defences. As Raging Cole, Cole becomes far more intelligent and cunning, but loses his sense of humanity and style. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Dragon Activate: '''Yelling and/or thinking "Dragon Activate!" engulfs Cole's right fist in burning red fire. Red fire stands for the Dragon Kingdom, further backed up by the fact that it's called Ryū Activate, which means Dragon Activate. Fire goes out with water, but can light right back up when water disappears. * '''Dinosaur Activate:' Yelling and/or thinking "Kyōryū Activate!" engulfs Cole's left fist in shimmering green fire. Green fire stands for the Dinosaur Kingdom, further backed up by the fact that it's called Kyōryū Activate, which means Dinosaur Activate. Fire goes out with water, but can light right back up when water disappears. * Dragon Fire: Is a red and green beam-like prejectile activated by Cole thrusting his fist forwards. If the move misses the opponent, it will turn and follow them. Is made of pure energy. * Light Beam: By yelling and/or thinking "Light Beam!", laser swords pop up on the right fist, left fist, or both fists, colored based on what glove they're on. Cole prefers using Light Beam! on his left glove, the Dinosaur Glove, because he, like his father, is a left handed swordsman. Sword beams are incredibly hot, being made of energy, and are able to cut through almost everything in the TDKSverse. * Have a Blast: By putting his hands together, thrusting them forward, and yelling and/or thinking "Have a Blast!", a barrage of energy bullets will shoot out of Cole's hands at Mach 2. The bullets are endless, as the ever-burning fires on Cole's fists generate them. Cole can move around while doing this. Since he himself controls the fire of these bullets, he subconsciously cannot shoot himself, even if he thinks he wants to. * Helping Hand: By yelling and/or thinking "Helping Hand!", and thrusting a single hand forward, a large hand made of energy will shoot out, grab the foe, and crush them. The color of the hand is based on what hand Cole thrusts forwards. The hand is slow, and Cole realizes this, so he only uses the move when up close or when the opponent can't move or defend themselves. * Outta the Park: This is Cole's most powerful attack. By yelling and/or thinking "Outta the Park!", a large energy baseball bat will form in a similar fashion to "Light Beam!". Swinging this bat can completely destroy a human body, as well as break through steel and crack the earth. Cole uses this move last, and he's usually Raging Cole at the end of a battle, so this already powerful move is devastating as Raging Cole. * Contamination Fighter: Cole can not fall victim to any disease, no matter what it is. This is due to Dragoscale resting inside of him, who literally eats and disintegrates all the disease cells to cure Cole. Anything that gets into his bloodstream that is unnatural such as sand or dirt will go through the same disintegration process. Alternate Forms Raging Cole * Cole's eyes glow pure white, and the flames on his fists turn jet black. * The fist fire is even hotter, and no fire would put it out. * Cole's stats are multiplied in this form. * Cole can go this form due to Mephistopheles placing the legendary Dragoscale in Cole the... wrong way. Dragoscale, seeing this as a prison, takes over Cole's body whenever Cole gets extremely angry, or whenever Cole is weakening. Mary Sue Test Score 24 While powerful, ole struggles to become a true hero. He's over dependant on others, has a fear of sharp objects, and loses most of his fights. All that, plus his cocky nature and determined attitude. A score of 24 shows a slightly moderate chance of Dragoscale resembling a Gary Stu, but he, by no means, is one. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Magic Users Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Main Protagonist Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Characters with Heightened Senses